Kazul The Emperor
by GN Astrea
Summary: Kazul the son of Azir is revived after the death of his father and is teleported to another dimension. Will he avenge his father?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys here's my new fanfic Kazul the Emperor hope you enjoy.**

 **If you don't like it don't read it**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own League of Legends and Hyper Dimension Neptunia**

* * *

 **(Kazul's Pov)**

My father was going to receive his new powers from the sun disk and I was watching him with my mother and siblings. In the middle of the ritual I noticed Xerath my father's friend starting to use black magic and forced him out of the ritual circle and entered it himself gaining the powers my father was going to have after that a huge blast exploded coming from Xerath wiping everyone out including me.

 ***2 millions years later***

 **(3** **rd** **person pov)**

In the ruins of Shurima Siver a decent of Azir was bleeding out. The blood seeped into the ground and activated something in the ruins. Kazul's body rose from the sands and was alive again, then the sun disk reacted to Kazul giving him great powers. Kazul was covered in gold armor (Azir design in game) and was holding a scepter. Kazul carried Siver into a healing puddle of water and walking out into the sunlight. Kazul walked up the remains of Shurima and saw his people but were formed out of sand scared and running. Kazul reached the top where the ritual was perfomed and saw himself, his mom,sibling and father made out of sand being wiped out by a surge of energy coming from Xerath, then the sand resembling them fell to the ground

"Xerath your actions will not be forgiven In the name of Shurima I Kazul Emperor of Shurima will make sure you will pay for what you have done."

Suddenly Kazul was teleported somewhere else

 ***An alley way in Leanbox***

 **(Vert's pov)**

I was walking back home after buying a new game when I saw someone fainted in an alley way. I walked up to him and I carried him home.

 **(Kazul's pov)**

When I woke up I was in a room with bright colours and a place I have never seen before.

"Where…am…I?"

"In my room" I heard a voice say

I immediately sprang up

"Who are you and where am I?"

"My name is Vert and you are in my room"

"Which nation am I in? This is not Shurima"

"I do not know where is this Shurima you speak of but this is Leanbox and I found you passed out in an alley way"

"Leanbox? I never heard of this country before. Do you have a book that tells me about this nation called Leanbox?"

"Yes I do have a book somewhere around here"

"Or do you have a library that will be of more use to me"

"Yea I do have a library, follow me"

"Thank you I will be here for the next few hours so if you want to look for me you will know where I am"

"Alright, by the way you never told me your name"

"Kazul"

"Alright if I need you I will look for you here Kazul"

After my conversation with Vert I started my research, like my father Azir I was very interested in books knowledge. I read almost every single book in the library, I learned about CPU's, CPU candidate's, their technology, hdd forms and other nations named Planeptune, Lastation and Lowee. By the time I finished my research I was exhausted so I slept on the table where I read the books.

 **(Verts pov)**

After I was done playing my game I went to the library to look for Kazul. I saw Kazul sleeping while sitting down and I saw piles and piles of books on the table. I looked at the time and it was already 12 am so I went to bed.

 ***The next day***

 **(Kazul's pov)**

I woke up and I remembered the last thing I did yesterday. Then I just realized that my armor and scepter was gone. I freaked out for awhile until I saw something on my wrights. It looked like a bracelet but there was a button on it. Without thinking I pressed the button and out of nowhere sand started to come out of the bracelet and covered me when the sand was gone I was wearing my armor again and I was holding my scepter. Now the problem was that I didn't know how to change back, I looked at my wrights again and saw the same bracelet there with a button and pressed it. The armor that I was wearing and the scepter I was holding dissolved into sand.

"Well I know what to do when I need my powers now"

Since I didn't know what to do I tried to find Vert, lucky for me I remembered the way to her room so I retraced my steps and I found myself in front of Vert's room door. I knocked the door but Vert didn't answer the door so I let myself in. I tuned the door knob and the door opened. Inside I saw a sleeping Vert on her bed, I gotta admit she looked cute when she was asleep. Suddenly she woke up

"Oh shit" I said to myself

"Kazul? What are you doing here?"

"You got it wrong I was in the library and I didn't know what to do so I went to your room. I knocked the door but you didn't answer it so I let myself in"

"I don't mind"

"Really?!"

"Yea I don't mind"

"Anyways I read about your nation and the other three, and I found out that you were the only one without a CPU candidate so I though…."

"That you could be my CPU candidate?"

"Yea….."

"Don't you know that you can only be my CPU candidate if you were my sibling? Don't you have your parents?"

"My parents got killed and so did my people in my nation…"

"…I'm sorry to hear that"

"Its okay….."

"Are you sure you want to be my CPU candidate?"

"Yea I could be the brother you never had" I said with a smile

"How old are you anyways?"

"2 millions years old"

"!? I don't think I heard it properly"

"I'm 2 million years old"

"Then how are you alive"

"I was revived"

"By who?"

"I'm not sure"

"Kazul how can you be a CPU candidate when you can't even go into HDD mode?"

"About that….."

I showed Vert about how I activated my armor earlier and she got along with it pretty well.

"Well then Kazul you are officially the Leanbox CPU candidate and my adopted brother"

"Ok" I said nodding

Then out of instinct I hugged Vert.

"Uh K-Kazul?"

"Can you let me be like this for awhile please?"

"Fine"

 ***Time skip***

"Alright Kazul this is you room from now on"

"Thanks"

 ***The next day***

 **(Vert's pov)**

I woke up and I wanted to tell Neptune, Noire and Blanc about Kazul so I went to wake him up. I went to his room and opened his door, I saw him sleeping.

"Kazul wake up"

I said Kazul's name but he didn't wake up so I decided to wake him up the rough way. I grabbed his shoulders and shook his body left and right until he finally woke up.

"Hmmm"

"Wake up sleepy head"

"What's the rush?"

"I want to introduce you to my friends"

"Can't we do that later?"

"NO I am your big sister and you will have to do what I say"

"Fine, let me get ready"

"Here"

"What is this?"

"New clothes"

After Kazul changed I called Neptune, Noire and Blanc to come to Leanbox to meet my CPU candidate. When they arrived Neptune asked a lot of questions.

"So who is your CPU candidate Vert you never told us you had a sister" Neptune said

"Yea you never told us you had one?" Noire said

"Did you take someone from the street?" Blanc said

"No and I do not have a sister, I have a brother"

"A Brother?!" All three of them said in union

"Yes a brother, Kazul will you come here"

"Yea in a minute. What is it?"

"These people are my friends I told you about Neptune, Noire and Blanc"

"Nice to meet you" Kazul said with a bow

"Are you even related Vert?" Blanc asked

"Not really" Kazul said "Let's just say I'm her adopted brother"

"Adopted Brother? So you did find him from the streets" Blanc said

"No I found him fainted in an alley way there's a difference"

"But still Vert are you sure you want him to be your CPU candidate?"

"Yes I'm sure"

 **(Kazul's pov)**

I was standing beside Vert as she was talking with Blanc, Noire and Neptune when I felt an aching pain coming from my chest and I fell to my knees with my hands holding my chest.

"Kazul?! What's wrong" Vert asked

"My…ch…est…..hu….rt…s"

Without saying another thing I coughed up blood and fell to the floor with my vision starting to go away.

"Kazul? Kazul? KAZUL!"

* * *

 **Authors notes: Well that's it for this chapter, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Kazul the Emperor, the next chapter will hopefully come out tomorrow if next then it will be next week and sorry for ending the chapter with a cliff hanger.**

 **SEE YA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's the second chapter to Kazul the Emperor hope you enjoy.**

 **If you don't like it don't read it**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own League of Legends and Hyper Dimension Neptunia**

* * *

 **(Kazul's Pov)**

When I woke up I was in my room. I felt someone holding my right hand. I looked over to see Vert who was sleeping holding my hand. I poked her cheek to wake her up.

"Hmmm"

"Wake up Vert"

"K-kazul! How are you feeling" Vert asked worried

"I don't feel pain anymore"

"Well that's good to hear"

"So where are your friends?"

"Their in my room playing games"

"Alright"

I got out of bed and opened my room door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going out"

"Be back before night fall ok?"

"Ok"

 **(Vert's pov)**

After Kazul left I entered my room.

"Where's your brother Vert?" Noire asked

"He went out"

"NEPU!? Are you sure it was a good idea to let him go out after what happened?" Neptune asked

"He should be able to take care of himself"

"You're a bad sister" Blanc said

"This is new to me ok?!"

 **(Kazul's pov)**

After I left I went to an alley way and pressed the button on my wright.

"Now let's see what I can do"

" **Flowing Sands** "

I turned into sand and flew away. I flew to Planetune because I wanted to check the nation out. I flew into an alley way and went back into my normal form. I walked out of the alley way and I roamed around Planetune. I entered a place called an arcade. I didn't know what most of this places was since Shurima wasn't this advanced. After I was bored of the arcade I left. As I walked passed several shops I noticed a girl was cornered by two guys in an alley way. I walked up to them to stop them.

"Hey!"

"What do you want can't you see the grown men are doing something?"

"Yea your going to rape that girl and I won't let you have your way"

"So what are you goin to do about it" The man on the right asked me while raising an eyebrow

"I'll show you"

I pressed the button on my bracelet and was covered with my armor and was holding my scepter again.

"!?"

Both of the men was shocked at what just happened.

" **ARISE!** " I said summoning two sand Shuriman soldiers with spears

The two men immediately ran after I summoned my sand soldiers. My soldiers dissolved and I went back into my normal form.

"Are you okay?" I asked the girl

"Yes, thank you"

"No problem. Got a name?"

"Nepgear"

Nepgear? Is she related to Neptune?

"What's your name?"

"Its Kazul"

"Alright its nice to meet you Kazul"

"Anyways do you have a home Nepgear?"

'Yea I do"

"Ok do you mind if I walk you home?"

"No"

"Alright lead the way Nepgear"

Nepgear and I walked all the way until we stoped at a tower that looked like Vert's.

"Hey Nepgear"

"What is it Kazul?"

"Do you know who is Neptune by any chance?"

"Yea she's my big Sister"

BIG SISTER!? But she was so much shorter than Nepgear.

"Oh okay"

"Why do you know her?"

"Kind of"

We went inside and used the elevator. We reached the floor where Nepgear lived.

"Alright then take care"

"W-wait"

"What is it Nepgear?"

"Stay for awhile, it's the only way I can repay you for saving me"

"Ok"

I sat down on the couch in the living room. Nepgear was in her room doing something and I started to get bored I walked along the hallways looking at my bracelet when I bumped into someone

"Mhmmm!"

I feel down on top of Nepgear. My lips were touching her lips and my hand was on something soft. Of course I was stupid enough to squeeze it.

"Mhhm!"

 **(Neptune's pov)**

It was getting boring at Vert's so we went back to my place. I opened the door and called out to Nepgear.

"Nepgear I'm ho-"

I saw Kazul on top of Nepgear kissing her and grabbing one of her breast.

"NEPU! I'll save you Nepgear" I said taking my wooden sword and hit Kazul in the side of his stomach sending him flying and hitting the wall leaving a crater.

"What did he do to you Nepgear?"

"No you got it wrong Neptune it happened by accident"

"Y-y-ea it w-as a-n –acc-i-de-nt"

 **(Kazul's pov)**

After I fainted from Neptune's 'attack' I was lying on Vert's lap with bandages

"It wasn't my fault If I accidentally fell on top of Nepgear"

"NEPU! But you were doing sexual things to Nepgear"

"It was accident"

"Hmp"

"Nepgear back me up on this please?"

It was no use Nepgear was still freaking out that we kissed and that I grabbed on of her breast. I sighed and continued to lie down on Vert's lap. Vert then pinched my cheeks.

"Why you do that for?"

"For doing sexual stuff together"

"I told you it was an accident!"

"I don't care"

"Meanie"

After an hour later me and Vert went back to Leanbox.

"Vert can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"When are you going to tell your people about me?"

"Maybe tomorrow"

"Ok"

"Vert"

"What is it now?"

Without saying another word I hugged Vert.

"What are you doing?"

"Thank you for giving me a home"

Vert hugged me back and after that I went to bed.

"Xerath you will pay"

 ***The next day***

Vert announced that i was her adopted brother and that i was Leanboxes CPU candidate

* * *

 **Authors notes: That's a wrap on the chapter, this fanfiction is a oc x harem and the next chapter will come out next week.**

 **Harem: Vert (alpha), Noire, Neptune, Nepgear**

 **SEE YA**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here's the third chapter to Kazul the Emperor hope you enjoy.**

 **If you don't like it don't read it**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own League of Legends and Hyper Dimension Neptunia**

* * *

 **(Kazul's Pov)**

The next day I woke up and headed to Vert's room.

 ***Knock* *Knock***

"Vert can I come in?"

"Yea sure"

I opened the door to see my sister play her video games.

"Are you going to play video games all day?"

"Yes why?"

"Just asking. I'm going to a cave to train so I won't be coming back early"

"Ok"

I went to cave with plenty of monsters in it so it was perfect for my training. I pressed the button on my bracelet and my armor covered me once again.

"Now let's see what these monsters can do"

I came across an ancient dragon first and decided that I would fight it first.

" **Arise"** I said summoning 3 sand soldiers.

The dragodn roared back at me and shot a fire ball.

" **Emperor's Divide!"** I shouted summoning several sand soldiers with shields rushing towards the dragon.

" **Conquering Sands!"** I said as my sand soldiers charged at the dragon with spears piercing it, killing it instantly.

After I killed more monsters in the cave I decided to rest but there were still some monsters around.

" **Will Of Shurima!"** I said summoning a miniature sun disk to protect me from the monsters.

After a few more hours of training I decided to leave and go back home. When I got back home I checked on Vert and she was still playing her game. I smacked her head.

"You should stop playing your games and go out more"

"You're not my mom"

"But Im your little brother and I said to stop playing your games"

"Fine"

 **4 years later**

It's been a long time since I saw Vert and I missed her. Vert, Noire, Blanc and Neptune went off but they never returned. Ever since I had been trying to find them but I had no luck.

"I'm sure their fine Kazul" Chika the oracle of Leanbox said to me

"Ya sure, but they have been missing for 4 years"

"I know you miss Vert but don't let it get you down"

"Your right, thanks"

"No problem Kazul"

After my chat with Chika, I went to Planeptune to look for Nepgear. When I found her walking out a store I walked up to her.

"Hey Nepgear"

"Oh Kazul I didn't see you"

"So you found any clues where the CPU's might be?"

"Sadly no, but I found out that the four nations are losing a lot of shares"

"How?"

"I'm not sure"

"Well I'm going to explore the outskirts of the nations"

"Can I come?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"I can't risk you going missing, Neptune would kill me"

"Fine but just be careful okay?"

"I will" I said Pressing the button on my bracelet and turned into sand and flowed away.

I materialized and I continued my search for the missing CPU's. I walked for days on end until I found something. I saw the missing CPU's held unconscious in a barrier and I saw a woman there. I knew it would be too risky to engaged so I decided to go back to Planetune. I rushed to Planetune and went to Nepgear's house.

"Nepgear!"

"Kazul?!"

"I found them"

"You did?!"

"Ya I did"

"Then why didn't you bring them back?"

"There was someone guarding"

"So what are we going to do?"

"We're going to save them of course"

"Have you told the others?"

"No I just got back"

"So when are you going to tell them?"

"Tomorrow"

"Alright"

"Can I sleep here tonight?"

"On the couch?"  
"Yea"

 ***The next day***

I woke up and headed to Nepgear's room. I knocked on her door.

"Nepgear you awake?"

"Coming"

Nepgear opened the door.

"Common let's go"  
"Go where"

"To tell the other CPU candidates"

"Oh ok"

"Alright let's go"

We went to Lastation first and told Uni, She got ready and came with us to Lowee. We told Rom and Ram and they got ready too, Before we left we went to Leanbox and I got my stuff, after that we left. We took Motorbikes so we wouldn't have to walk too far. When we reached the destination I saw the 2 people again.

"Alright Uni and Rom go from the left, Nepgear and Ram go from the right and I'll go from the front, wait for my signal then go in"

"Are you sure about this?"  
"Yes I'm sure Nepgear"

Nepgear, Uni, Rom and Ram transformed into their HDD form and I pressed the button on my bracelet and was covered by my armor and holding my scepter.

"Hey!"

"Who are you?" The woman asked

"Tell me who you are first"

"I'm Arfoire now tell me who you are"

"None of your business" **"Arise!"** I said summoning my sand soldiers

Nepgear, Uni, Rom and Ram came out from the positions and ambushed Arfoire. Suddenly a pulse came out from Arfoire and blasted us away.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Do you think that will bring me down, you're wrong boy" Arfoire said as she shot a beam at Nepgear.

" **Emperor's Divide!"** I summoned my soldiers with shields to block the blast.

"I'm letting you hurt my friends" **"ARISE!"** I shouted summoning half a thousand of sand soldiers.

" **Conquering Sands!"** My soldiers rushed to Arfoire to attack her

"You think that can stop me?"

"No but this might" **"Shifting Sands!"** I shouted dashing to one of my soldiers swinging my scepter at Arfoire. I hit her and Arfoire went down. "Now guys!" Nepgear, Uni, Rom and Ram rushed to Arfoire and hit her sending her flying away.

"I'll get you next time boy!" Arfoire said flying away somewhere.

"How are we going to free them Kazul?"

"Like this"

I shot a large blast from scepter at the barrier breaking it instantly. Nepgear and the others rushed to their sisters and so did I. As I ran towards Vert my armor and scepter dissolved into sand.

"Vert wake up" I shook Vert to wake her up.

"K-kazul?" Vert said opening her eyes slowly.

"Oh thank god" I said hugging Vert

Neptune, Noire and Blanc woke up as well. After we got our CPU's back we all went back home.

"You really made me worried you know"

"Yes I know I know"

"Alright I'm going to bed now"

"Goodnight Kazul"

"Goodnight Vert"

* * *

 **Authors note: That's a wrap on this chapter. The next chapter might come out tomorrow. Harem is still the same.**

 **SEE YA!**


End file.
